


The Four Elements of Love

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Slashthedrabble Prompt: #349 - The 4 Elements (Earth, Air, Fire, Water) Must use at least one element in some way in each drabble/ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Elements of Love

  
I - Water

  
  
The force of the explosion knocked Napoleon to the sand as a huge column of water rose from the sea.  
  
“Oh my God, Illya,” Napoleon whispered. He’d sent his partner in, told him not to come back without results. One minute of ego and   
Napoleon was alone again. “I’m sorry, Illya.”  
  
“That’s okay. I forgive you.”  
  
Napoleon jumped. He looked and Illya was standing there, pulling off his diving equipment.  
  
“Do me a favor. The next time you want to act like a hero, don’t.”  
  
“Just following orders.”  
  
Napoleon caught Illya’s arm and brushed the hair from his forehead. “Don’t.”  
  


II - Air  
  


The air fairly crackled with electricity, their electricity. Napoleon felt it the moment Waverly introduced them. Napoleon Solo was a man who knew what he wanted and he wanted Illya.  
  
It had taken Illya’s kidnapping to make Napoleon confront his feelings. Some argued that it was a sin against man and nature, but something that felt this right had to be acted on.  
  
Grabbing his gun and room key, he stepped out of the room and walked to Illya’s  
  
Knocking on Illya’s door, Napoleon thought of everything he wanted to say.  
  
“Napoleon?” The door opened. “What do you want?”  
  
“You.”

  
  
III - Fire  
  


Illya took a deep breath. The night was alive with smells – the tang of the sea, the smoky crispiness of the fire and their combined musk. He glanced over at Napoleon, stretched out on the blanket and caught the man’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed Napoleon’s fingers. “This is nice.”  
  
“And you thought a sailing vacation was insane.” Napoleon pulled Illya down onto him. “Just us, the sea, the fire and the night sky.”  
  
“You’re a lumpy mattress.”  
  
“You didn’t complain this morning… or later this afternoon or earlier this evening.”  
  
“Or later tonight.”   
  
“Or now.”

  
  
IV - Earth  
  


 _That’s one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind._  
  
They watched history being made while wrapped in each other’s arms.  
  
“Would you go to space, Illya?”   
  
“Why?” Napoleon’s breath was soft on his cheek.  
  
“Imagine looking back on the Earth and traveling among the stars and the bragging rights.”  
  
“Why would I want to when all that I treasure is here?” Illya kissed him. “And as for bragging rights, I can always say that I’m the one who captured Napoleon Solo’s heart.”  
  
“That you have and more.”  
  
“Then let’s go to bed and I’ll make you see stars.”


End file.
